Z-4 The Android/K-A-C-A The Android Guard
Z-4 The Android is a lost android from year 1941, neutral but is really unpredictable as it does many things. Bio. Full Name: Does not have a real name, it's "name" comes from the serial number on it "Z-4" pronounced as "C4". Nickname: The android, That "thing", The robot. Gender: None, refers itself as "we" or it's "name". Age: None, chronologically 59. Species: War Android/Robot. Side: Chaotic Neutral. Friends: The other 5 androids. Enemies: None alive. Likes: Unknown. Dislikes: It's glitching. Weapons/Gadgets: A laser gun, plasma grenades, Jet Pack. Elemental Power: None. Backstory: Z-4 was created by Jonah The Echidna, a genius that worked helped to defeat the Nazi's during WW2. He built a number of War-Androids to help out on the warfare, one of them was Z-4, specifically made to use explosives against the enemies. However many of them could only be on the warfare in about 20 minutes before they shut off. He got them in safely and was going to upgrade them to work longer however his workshop inside a bunker was bombed and all of the androids got destroyed in different ways. Jonah himself died too, Z-4 along with 5 other androids still worked after the explosion. The workshop was abandoned and is still a big wreck, Z-4 woke up after 50 years when a lightning bolt crashed right into the workshop and the androids gained electricity and the ability to move and do other things however they glitch, for example their heads twitch and turn or their arms spas out randomly at random times. Their weapons might activate sometimes, even though they glitch pretty often they are incredibly dangerous to humans. Due to their only memories of fighting the Nazi's they have no idea who are their enemies, this does not mean they attack anyone but that they're entirely mindless and only walk around and have no idea of what they're doing. They see the destroyed workshop as their home and stay there a lot, when they decide to shut off they go back to the wreck and shut off by their own. Z-4 is one of the most active of the androids due to it being least destroyed, he has an everlasting depression because many of the androids were destroyed never to be fixed again and are laying "dead" in the wreck. Many judge the androids directly because they think they are evil, however no one has attacked them yet. Skills. Strength: Z-4 still has strength even though he is heavily in despair. 'Combat: '''Z-4 can easily take a human down, he'll either use his grenades, his laser gun or just his mechanical fists to take down or kill a human. '''Control: '''After 9 years Z-4 has learned to partially control his glitching so that he can control himself easier, he can not control himself entirely yet, it will take a long time. Stats. '''Strength: '''8.7 '''Speed: '''3.4 (due to his mechanics on his legs that are rusted and in despair.) '''Agility: '''1.0 '''Intelligence: '''4.0 '''Defence: '''7.7 Quotes. W-w-whe-ere a-ar-r-re the-e en-nem-mies? I-I a-am Z-Z-4. S-shut-ting of..... (shutting off). K-A-C-A (1016 years later) Full Name: K-A-C-A (stands for '''K'ill 'A'll 'C'haos 'A'gents.) Nickname: Chaos agent killer, Superandroid. Gender: None, refers itself as male. Age: -1016. In the year 3040, 10. Species: Artificial Superandroid. Side: Neutral Good. Friends: Anyone good, M.S.O. Enemies: Future Demento, Anyone evil. Likes: Order, stopping evil. Dislikes: Chaos, Future Demento, being away from the other androids. Weapons/Gadgets: Laser guns, plasma grenades, laser eyes, Jet Pack. Elemental Power: None. Backstory: In the year 3019, Cole Zivsna The Hedgehog decided to use the old entirely rusted and destroyed androids from 1941 and turn them into new guards for every city in the land. He was working with M.S.O (Mobius Security Organisation) and made lots of things for them. He made the 1000 year old legacy of Jonah keep on by building 30 androids, it took him 11 years to do this and finally let them do different tasks. For example H-I-C-F-E (Help Innocent Civilians From Enemies). K-A-C-A is specifically made to eliminate dangerous supervillains to make Mobius much safer. He still has elements of Z-4 inside of him so he sometimes glitches and turns into Z-4 which has been complained about from the citizens. Skills. '''Combat: '''K-A-C-A is specifically made for fighting villains and those who are evil, his gear makes it easy for him to defeat a henchman but it will be harder to defeat bigger enemies. '''Intelligence: '''Unlike Z-4 K-A-C-A has great intelligence, it is upgraded to be almost as great as Coles IQ. However if K-A-C-A glitches over to Z-4 he will become mindless again. '''Leadership: '''When K-A-C-A works with the other androids (which is pretty often) he is usually the "leader", he is very good at leading the teams through the missions. '''Distraction: '''K-A-C-A can easily distract enemies to progress through hard-to-get-to places. Stats. '''Strength: '''8.9 '''Speed: '''6.8 '''Agility: '''4.8 '''Intelligence: '''8.8 '''Defence: '''6.7 Quotes. Eliminate the enemy! I need cover. I will keep you safe! Category:Robots